Innocent Demands
by The Dark Waters
Summary: A set of ficlets about Demando and Usagi. Not a lovey-dovey collection.
1. Little Taste of Toxin

**Author's Note:** Okay, I really don't feel like writing or even copying-and-pasting what I have written on my profile here, so I'll give you the gist of it (for full affect please see my profile) : I DO **NOT** SUPPORT DEMANDO'S INTENTIONS, yet I find the psychology behind it disgustedly interesting and enjoy writing about him and Usagi together in different scenarios and situations. If you don't like Demando/Usagi please turn back now. Thank you.

Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

That's enough of that. On with the story!

This chapter is Rated **T**

**Little Taste of Toxin**

She is his toxic, his poison of choice. While some people prefer tonics and alcohols as their drug of choice, he has _her._ She has been his preference of sin since he was young; the sweetest little taste of death to ever grace his lips.

Her very essence stings and bites and corrodes at the core of his very soul (assuming he had one, of course), but he doesn't care. Her skin sets his aflame and her hateful gaze is like washing in acid – not matter how much you scrub you can't get rid of the scars it leaves behind.

Not that he'd want to.

In the beginning she had tasted like vanilla, all pure and light. Now he tastes only black cherries as he kisses her, a final gasp of life.

He has a taste too, he supposes. Before his mouth descends upon hers he briefly wonders what he tastes like to her, but all thoughts are quickly forgotten as the sweet, all consuming taste that is Usagi – the future Serenity, over takes him.

She is a poison that he can't seem to rid his bloodstream of. Perhaps there is an antidote, he thinks. But, would he want one if it was given to him?

If there was such a thing in the world would he accept his life saving antiserum or would he gladly partake in another dose of lovely, toxic poison? He think he knows the answer to that.

She is his toxic, his poison of choice.

**End**

More coming soon. Each will be of varying length. Please leave a review, if you feel so inclined.


	2. Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:** Well, here goes another one. Sorry I haven't replied to reviews for the first chapter. I'm under a 24 hour ban from sending PMs, but when it's lifted I'll make sure to thank anyone who has reviewed. This one is considerably shorter, but I have several lined up waiting to be published, so hopefully that makes up for this one's length.

Rating: K+

**Eyes Wide Open**

She wishes she could shut down, like a computer.

She spent many nights wishing she could just simply turn herself off and sink into sweet unknowing oblivion.

How wonderful that would be.

She closes her eyes, hoping to accomplish her dream at long last. Her eyes are shut so tight that the muscles in her temple ache. She tries to block out moving hands that aren't hers, and a familiar smell of lavender. But most of all she tries to block out lips that touch where they aren't welcome.

She hears him chuckle and she shudders. "Open your eyes, Serenity," he whispers almost sweetly, and she finds herself compelled to do as he says.

She has no choice anymore.

When her eyes open, a sign of submission, she is unable to close them ever again.

**End**

Review, please, if you don't mind.


	3. Gravity

**Author's Note**: A little different this time. Usagi and the others go to the Future. They lose. Demando wins. There, now you are caught up.

Rating: K+

**Gravity**

He has won. Mamoru, the man who never got to become King is dead. The Senshi are disposed of.

Yet, Usagi was different, however. Separated from her remaining friends she was taken to a lavish room decorated in ornate patterns and designs. Diamonds of all shades seemed to be a motif of the spacious room.

Shortly after her he arrived.

He wastes no time. "You have two choices," he speaks to her softly voice, evenly. "Accept what I offer you, or be _forced_ to accept it."

Though she wouldn't entertain whatever he had to offer her she was compelled to ask just what it was he was extending to her.

With a flourish of his long bony hand he gestures to the room. "Well, to live in comfort. To live a life above the rest. To be treated like a Queen, the Queen you _are_." He smiles coolly. "Or will be, at least."

For a moment Usagi imaged such outlandish things. She imaged her stationed on a throne beside the Devil himself. A delicate tiara adorning her head. A small scepter in her hand.

But no, it should be she and Mamoru on the thrones together. Not this evil, vile man.

"It is an admirable proposal, is it not?" he wakes her from her day dream. "What is it you say?"

Though she wouldn't entertain the thought she asked hesitantly, voice barely above a whisper, "Why?"

Theories flew through Usagi's mind.

"Because it would please me to have the King's woman as my own," was his tort reply, unemotional as ever.

Usagi frowned. She would not entertain the offer. She would not entertain the offer. She would not -

With another elegant brandish of his hand Demando disappeared and in his stead stood Chiba Mamoru. "Mamo-chan?" she asks, knowing that it was an allusion but not caring for that moment in time.

"Yes, Usagi." He holds out his hand to her. It is large butt long, a natural pianist's hand. She accepts his hand without hesitation.

Leaning down to meet her ear with his mouth he breathes words in her ear that she had longed to hear for some time now. That he, Mamoru, loved her. That he never meant to hurt her when he left her. That he could give her everything she ever wanted and that all she had to do was stand by his side and be ruled by him. "The power you crave," his breath sends chills down her spin, "the power you love," his arms encase her body, "can be yours too."

Usagi tries to think. She really does, but, just as she does, his lips descend upon hers and everything but Mamoru, her beautiful cold as ice Mamoru, is wiped from her mind.

As she kisses him back she feels the power in his kiss, in his ever growing passionate caresses. It feels like a jolt of electricity was shooting through her, energizing her. It was an aphrodisiac of the deadliest kind.

"And what do you say?" Mamoru asks her huskily, yet his voice is even. How is that possible?

She hesitates, but only for a moment before with shaky breath, "Yes," she agrees in her haze. She wants to be with Mamoru again…she wants…

A curl of his hand goes completely unnoticed by her. The next thing she does knows is that she is wrapped in the arms of a cold, white haired man with indigo eyes instead of cool blue. With a triumphant smirk at her shock he pulls away slowly, letting this moment soak into his mind. "Look presentable, Serenity." He disdainfully fidgets with her torn Senshi uniform. "We are to have a feast for our victory," and with that he leaves her alone in the room with her thoughts.

Usagi crumbled to the floor. The gravity of what just happened washing over her.

**End**

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but you just read my story, so review maybe?


End file.
